


Harry Potter: Wizarding Cinderella

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [115]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon abuse of Harry by the Dursleys, Cinderella Elements, Fairy Tale Elements, Kid Fic, M/M, Parent Draco Malfoy, Parent Harry Potter, Slice of Life, Unfair distribution of household duties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Even after all these years, Harry still has to do all the cleaning.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [115]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	Harry Potter: Wizarding Cinderella

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frozen_raspberries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozen_raspberries/gifts).



> For the lovely frozen_raspberries who wanted the word _Prince_. I hope you like this xxxx

“I’m a little like _Cinderella_ ,” Harry told his two small sons, tapping the cover of _Muggle Fairytales_. “When I was small, I was kept locked away from the rest of my family… Forced to do all the washing- without magic!- and all the cooking. There was even an Ugly Cousin-”

“So does that make me Prince Charming?” Draco interupted, walking in from the bathroom to kiss the top of Harry’s head. “Handsome, debonair and elegant?”

“Hardly,” Harry laughed, batting off Draco with affectionate hands. “You’re as lazy as they come, love. Nothing’s changed! I’m still stuck with all the cleaning!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
